


You're Not Alone

by Shiratoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiratoria/pseuds/Shiratoria
Summary: The Seijoh team were cheering their recent victory against a powerful team outside.They were walking back home when they noticed a certain person under the rain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey !  
> I wanted to say sorry if I made some mistakes writing it, English is not my native language  
> And this is the first fanfic I ever dare to post, so plz be merciful with me ;-;  
> Hope you will enjoy the story !

"Iwa-chaaan ! You were so amazing back then ! When you totally broke Seirin's block ! You're worth your title of ace" Shouted admiringly Oikawa.

"Uh- Sh-Shut up shittykawa ! I... I was not that good..." Responded Iwaizumi, blushing furiously.

"Ah, Iwaizumi is blushing ! Are you alright ? You must have caught a fever with all this rain !" Said Shinji, teasing Iwaizumi.

"Wha- Shut up Shinji !" Yelled Iwaizumi, who couldn't find anything to say to answer to the libero.

They all continued teasing each other friendly, walking under the cold rain, each others sharing an umbrella with another, because some don't bring umbrellas usually. But this cheerful atmosphere stopped when Issei noticed a certain person, who was on sat down on the ground, his legs tightened against his chest.

"There's someone over there... Wait... Those orange hair... And this height... Can this be Karasuno n°10 ?" Spoke Issei, confused.

"Chibi-chan ?! Really ?" Said Oikawa in a shocked and doubtful tone, while he was approaching Issei to see it by himself. "This person really looks like him... But if it's him why is he here ? It's pretty late. And under the rain like that without an umbrella." Said Iwaizumi, his mom instincts taking over him.

"Well, there's only one way to figure it out." Said Oikawa while he was approaching the person who looked like Hinata. 

"Eh-Wait shittykawa ! What's if it's not him ?!" Yelled Iwaizumi.

"Erm... Well...I don't know, but I have to see if it's him or not." Responded Oikawa while he carefully approached the guy. Oikawa didn't really knew why he wanted so badly to know who is this person right there. He wanted to be sure that th'at person isn't Hinata, for an unknown reason.

"Oi, shittykawa, wait !" He heard Iwaizumi yell before standing in front of the person.

...

"Hmmm... Can you be chibi-chan ? Is that you ?" Asked Oikawa, visibly unsure and a little bit scared, looking down at the man on the ground.

The person suddenly looked up to face Oikawa, surprised, that made Oikawa flinch. He mustn't have heard Oikawa approach him. Oikawa immediately recognized the person in front of him.

"Hey, chibi-chan, what are you doing here ? It's late. Highschool boys shouldn't be on the streets at this hour of the night. There's evil people wandering at this time, you know" Mocked Oikawa, teasing him.

"Eh-... I... I ran... From home... I guess..." Hinata quietly answered to Oikawa. He was looking straight in front of him at the emptiness of the night.

Oikawa's eyes widened when he saw that chibi-chan's lips were light blue, and that he was deathly pale. He immediately put Hinata under his umbrella, and knelt down to check his statue more deeply. 

"Chibi-chan, for how much time did you stay under the rain like that ?" Spoke firmly Oikawa, looking Hinata straight in the eyes, with now a serious voice. 

"Uh... For... I can't remember... Sorry..." Said weakly Hinata, who was definitely not in his natural state, and now looked down at the ground.

"Hey, no need to apologize, it's okay. How do you feel right now ?" He said with an unexpectedly kind voice. At this time, all the team gathered around Oikawa, and they all wore a shocked expression on their face. They've never seen their childish and proud captain like that before.

"Uh ?... I... I'm fine, don't worry." Said quietly Hinata. 

"You're obviously not fine. Stop lying and tell me how do you feel now." Ordered Oikawa, more serial than he had ever be.  
Hinata has his eyes locked down with Oikawa's during a few seconds, before he turned away and looked down at the ground again.

"I... I'm fine... I told you. I'm not even-... cold anymore..." Responded difficulty Hinata, having trouble speaking fluently.  
At the instant Hinata ended his sentence, something made "click" on Oikawa's brain, and he suddenly put his both hands on the little one's pale cheeks.

"Oh god..." Whispered Oikawa while the serious expression he wore before switched into another one of pure shock and apprehension., "That's not good... You need to get warmed up quickly, you're literally freezing cold !" He practically yelled, what made the ginger flinch. 

"What ?! Let me see !" Said Iwaizumi, while making his way toward Karasuno's n°10. He knelt down and put the back of his hand on his forehead. "He's too much cold... We must do something quickly !" 

"I live not far away from there, we can go at my place !" Proposed Oikawa, with an unusual serious face.

"Yeah, good idea. Oi, can you walk ?" Asked Iwaizumi.

"Hm... I... I don't think... I can't feel my body..." Hinata responded, with an abnormally blank face. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared an alarmed look.

"So I'll carry you. Oikawa, put him on my back" Said Iwaizumi, while crouching to let Karasuno's decoy jump on his back, helped by Oikawa. 

"All of you, you can go home now. Me and Iwaizumi will take care of chibi-chan. Sorry for that." Said Oikawa, with his usual kindness in his voice. The team didn't argued, they truste them enough to know that they'll take good care of him, and each of them leaved toward their own house.

"Hold on tight" Iwaizumi said, and then him and Oikawa began to walk quickly toward the Great King's house. Oikawa held his umbrella above him and the little decoy, to avoid his condition to worsen. They had both on their face the same expression of concern, that's not usual.

TIME SKIP

After only five minutes of walking, they arrived at Oikawa's house. He quickly closed the umbrella, opened the door, and let in Iwaizumi and Hinata. Iwaizumi rushed inside and slowly put the little decoy on the bed in the guest room.

"Well... First, we need to dry him. Oikawa, can you bring me some towels and changing clothes ?" Said Iwaizumi, trying to keep cool.

"Sure" Responded Oikawa quickly, and rushed out of the room.

"Hinata, can you hear me ?" He asked quietly. No response. But his eyes were open, he could see that. "Oi Hinata, you hear me ?" He tried another time. Then the little middle blocker flinched. "Uh ?..."  
At this time, Oikawa entered the room with clean towels and changing clothes. 

"Good. Help me drying him" Ordered Iwaizumi to Oikawa. In normal times, he would argue with him, but no he knows that it's not the time for those useless fights. Oikawa took a towels and then do Iwaizumi, and they began to dry the little decoy carefully. He seemed confused, like he didn't know where he was and why. 

"What... Great King ?... What's happening ? Where am I ?" He said with a weak voice.

"You're at my place, chibi-chan. You don't remember what happened earlier ?" Asked Oikawa, who began to be confused.

"Uh ?... Ah ! I was at the park and then... You found me..." He responded.

"We'll talk about it later, we need to get you warmed up now." Said Iwaizumi, who was definitely acting like a mom.

"Tell me, how do you feel ?" Asked kindly Oikawa, what surprised Iwaizumi again. He never saw Oikawa being so nice before.

"Well... It's strange... I feel cold... But hot too... And I'm beginning to be tired... Can I sleep ?..." He asked, while staring at the ceiling, without moving a muscle.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared another alarmed look. But this time it was worse. Oikawa then took Hinata's hand on his own.

"Listen, Hinata, don't fall asleep now, okay ? We have to take care of you before. Next, you can sleep. Understood ? Don't fall asleep right now, please." Oikawa said. He firmly held his hand.

"Mm... Mkay... I'll stay awake so... But it's hard keep my eyes open..." 

"I know Hinata, I know. But please do your best to stay awake, until we've finished to take care of you." He added, squeezing Hinata's cold hand kindly.

"Understood..." He said weakly.

"We've lost enough time. Hinata, do you allow us to change your clothes ? We don't want your condition to get worse." Asked gently Iwaizumi.

"Hmm... Yes..." The little decoy responded. 

"Okay... Thanks. Oikawa, can you help me ?" Asked Iwaizumi to Oikawa, while looking at him.

"Yes." The Great King answered quickly.

Then they began to undress Hinata. His skin was as pale as earlier, and his lips were even more blue.

"It's not good... We can't let his state worsen more. We need to be quick." Said Iwaizumi, his face full of concern, same as Oikawa.  
They were removing the wet decoy's shirt. When something on his chest caught their attention.

"Is this... Cuts ?" Said suddenly Oikawa, his eyes widened.  
Hinata seemed to react at Oikawa's words. He tried to move, but simply couldn't. So he closed his eyes in apprehension.  
Iwaizumi was staring at the other's chest and too. He seemed to finally understand the meaning of this. 

"Oikawa, we don't have time for this now... We need to get him warmed up. Quickly." He said with a serious tone.

"R-Right..." Responded Oikawa, while taking the spare shirt. He was about to put it on Hinata, when he noticed that his eyes where closed shut.

"Hey, chibi-chan" He said when he felt suddenly an overwhelming panic in his guts. "Chibi-chan !" Oikawa said while gently shaking him.

...

"Oh no" He whispered. It seemed that him and Iwaizumi, each other on one side of the bed, had the same reflex. They took the right and left arm of Karasuno's n°10, and they took his pulse.  
They could feel under their fingers a weak pulse, but fortunately regular. That make them relax a bit. But it was not time for stopping. They continued to change him into dry and warm clothes, and them moved him of the wet bed into Oikawa's bed. Iwaizumi slowly put him on the bed. Then he and Oikawa put him under the covers, and the Great King took one of his arms to check his pulse again. He believes that it was the same than earlier. Fortunately it didn't slowed down. For now they just have to wait and let the little decoy rest.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi sighed both of relief and exhaustion. 

"Well what should we do next ? Should I stay here for the night ?" Asked Iwaizumi. 

"No need to, I'll take care of him. You can go home now. Thanks for you support." Said Oikawa, smiling at Iwaizumi. 

"You sure ? I can stay if it's necessary. I believe that my parents would let me." Responded Iwaizumi, who doubt on Oikawa's capacity to take care of someone. Especially this little shrimp.

"Iwa-chan, you don't trust me ?" Asked Oikawa, with puppy eyes.

"Of course I don't trust you, who knows what you can do to Karasuno's n°10." He said harshly.

"Awww Iwa-chan it hurts ! You could have said it more nicely." Answered Oikawa, with a childish voice.  
Iwaizumi sighed.

"Well, if you don't need me there, I'll leave. But I swear if something happens to Hinata, anything, I'll crush you into pieces." Said Iwaizumi, with a cold and scary voice.  
Oikawa gulped at his words.

"Ye-Yeah don't worry I'll do nothing to him ! You can leave now ! Byyyyye !" Said Oikawa while pushing Iwaizumi toward the front door.

"Tsk. Be careful shittykawa." Iwaizumi said before Oikawa closed the door in front of him.  
Oikawa sighed, and let his body slip against the front door. He sat down and tightened his legs against his chest. During a few minutes, he stood still. Then he decided to go check the shrimp's condition. He re-entenred the room and slowly dragged his desk chair to one side of his bed. He sat down, and watched the little middle blocker. He gently grabbed his wrist on his hand, and took his pulse one more time. He could feel that now, it was beating a bit more quickly than earlier. It instantly removed an weight of Oikawa's shoulders. He didn't know why, but he felt so relieved that the shrimp's condition is improving. Even the previous blue on his lips began to switch into a light pink, and his skin began to turn back to normal as well. So Oikawa stood like that during a moment, watching Hinata sleep peacefully, and wondering about his own feelings. He was surprised that he worried so much for chibi-chan, despites he never spent time with him, and even consider him like a friend. He was very confused about this. After a while staring Hinata sleeping peacefully, he decided that it would be better to go to bed now, because it was pretty late already. He changed into his pajama, and since Hinata was sleeping on his bed, he slept on his parent's bed, who were on a business trip, that night.

TIME SKIP - MORNING

Oikawa slowly open his eyes, and see that the sun's rising outside. He turned on his bed when he finally remembered what happened yesterday, so he instantly left the warm bed to go check the middle blocker's condition. He entered the room, and he sat down at one side of the bed. It seemed that he was sleeping. He grabbed his wrist once again, and felt beating below his thumb an heart much quick than yesterday, even know that it was still a little slow. That relieved him considerably, to know that he was now safe. So he gently put Hinata's arm on the bed, adjusted the blanket, and left the room, to left the decoy sleeping a little more, before waking him for breakfast.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Hinata slowly opened his eyes. His body seemed as heavy as an anvil. He couldn't move any muscle, regardless how hard he tried. So he finally gave up. And he finally noticed that he was on a room that he don't know. So he closed his eyes, a bit panicked, and tried to remember what happened yesterday. During a few seconds, he couldn't remember anything. Then he suddenly remembered that yesterday's night he was in the park... And that Seijoh's team found him ? Next he only remember vaguely that he was on another bed with... Erm... Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but next he don't remember anything. He felt very weak too. He could barely breathe. He tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was stuck in this position. He could only move his hands and feet, but not that much. Not seeing any another options, he closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.  
He was almost totally asleep when he heard footsteps growing up closer to him. But he was not so conscious of his surroundings anymore. He was about to completely fall into a deep sleep, when he believes that he heard footsteps next to him. He was still not totally awake so he didn't reacted. 

"Chibi-chan" He could hear a gentle voice say.

"Chibi-chan, wake up, I made you breakfast !" 

It took a few more seconds to Hinata to realize that someone his calling him. He slowly opened his eyes for the second time. He saw in front of him a person that he didn't recognized.

"Uh... Wh-" 

Then he finally recognized the guy in front of him.

"Uh- Great King ?!" Hinata yelled, while he suddenly stand on his arms. Which was strange because his body still feels pretty weak. Unsurprisingly the little bit of strength he had in his arms left and he suddenly fell back on the bed.

"Woah calm down chibi-chan ! You just wake up, don't jump like that ! You're still pretty weak." Said Oikawa while adjusting Hinata's position to install him comfortably. "So, tell me, how do you feel ?" Asked nicely Oikawa.

"Uh... I... I can't move at all. It's like my body is as heavy as an anvil." Responded Hinata, staring at the ceiling above him.

"That's all ? You don't feel cold or anything ?"

"I feel a bit cold... To be honest I can't sense my body very well."

At his words, Oikawa put a the back of his hands on Hinata's forehead.  
"You're still a bit cold... But you've warmed up a lot." He said while sighing of relief.  
Then he opened his eyes to see that Hinata is weirdly staring at him.

"What ?" He asked, confused.

"You're too nice... You cannot be the Great King." The little middle blocker harshly said.

"Oi it's not because I'm maybe a little rude in matchs that I'm always like that !" He exclaimed, half vexed and happy that the little shrimp has kept his humor.  
Karasuno's n°10 has let out a puff, that made Oikawa smile slightly. 

"Well, now that you're awake, would you like to eat breakfast ? I made it when you where sleeping." He added nicely.

"Oh, uh... Thanks but... I'm not that hungry. Plus I can't move at all." Hinata responded, with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"You need to eat if you want to get better ! If you can't move, I guess I'll have to feed you." Oikawa said.

"Wh-What ?! Uh... Seriously ?!" The middle blocker shouted, his face bright red.

"Wait, I'll be back." He said nicely, and left the room.

Hinata was left in the room alone, embarrassed and nervous that the GREAT KING will feed him.  
After a few minutes, Oikawa came back from the kitchen with a plate on his hands, with in it what seems be orange juice, some cookies, and a plate of bacon.  
Then he sat down on his desk chair.

"Say aaaah, the plane arrives" He said with a childish voice.  
So Hinata opened his mouth, and let him be fed by his rival.

"Ne, Great King, why are you so nice to me ? I mean... We're technically rivals, and you don't even know why I was on the park yesterday." Hinata asked, staring at the blankets.  
His question seemed to surprise Oikawa.

"Well, I... I don't even know. It's just that, when I found you in the park yesterday, deathly pale, and barely conscious, I couldn't let you under the rain for more long... I guess Iwaizumi's mom instincts infected me as well." He said, with an embarrassed smile.

...

"Sorry." Hinata said quietly, looking down.

"Uh ?" Oikawa murmured.

"Sorry for bothering you. I... [sigh] Whatever. I'll get better soon so I can leave and let you rest and practice. You've a match soon, if I remember correctly." He said, with a sad and guilty voice.

"Oi, oi, chibi-chan, why are you saying that ? I never said that you bothered me. And for the match, it's against a small team, not so famous. We'll win for sure." He said, trying to comfort the little decoy.  
He found that he was staring at him.

"Uh ?"

"You're weird when you're nice. I've never seen you like that." Hinata said coldly. 

"Not again !" Oikawa shouted, with his childish habitual voice.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

After that Oikawa finished feeding Hinata, his attention has been caught by the little middle blocker, who was trying to get up.

"Wow, take it easy, chibi-chan, you just woke up" Oikawa exclaimed, his hands up, in case Hinata fall down.  
The little decoy difficulty dragged his foots on the ground, and tried to stood up. No surprise when he instantly fell down on the ground. Thankfully, Oikawa caught him before he could hit the ground.  
"Chotto... You see ? You can't even stand on your legs. You need to rest more. Next we'll talk about yesterday. For now you need to sleep." Oikawa added, while he gently put Hinata down on the bed, and covered him with blankets.

"I'll let you sleep now. Call me if you need anything" He said, before leaving the room, leaving the door open.  
Hinata was honestly surprised. He never saw -or even suspected- the Great King be like that. It was pretty confusing, but it was not that weird. He must be pretty mature, it's just that his habitual childish voice made him looks like a big high-schooler.  
Hinata stood still, during a long moment, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel bad for worrying and disturbing his rival like that. So he decided to try to stood up again. He dragged his body to one side of the bed, and let his legs fall. He put his feet on the ground, and same as earlier, he instantly fall. But he tried to stand up again. He put all his will on his movements, and after awhile trying to stand up, he finally succeeded. He difficulty stoop up on his both legs, and despite the overwhelming pain in each part of his body, he managed to stand up, and walk towards the window, to take a look outside, and breath some fresh air.  
Hinata didn't knew why, he couldn't help but worry about everything, the past, the present, the future... It was really hard to support. So, for stopping those thoughts, he have the habit of taking a razor blade, and make a cut on his chest. He would prefer doing it on his arms, but he can't. If his teammates see his cuts, God know how they'll be worried, and they'll watch him everyday, especially Sugawara. Hinata thought of all of that, while watching the clear blue sky. But then he looked down to see that he was on the second floor of a pretty big house, and his suicidal thoughts came back haunting him again. He tried his best to ignore them, forgot them, but every time he's on heights, he couldn't help but think about how nice it would feel to crash down back here. Subconsciously, he approached more and more the window's edge, and was focused on the concrete back there. He only wanted to disappear for good, he wanted to forgot all of his pathetic life and just be gone...  
But then he felt two strongs arms pushing him backwards, and he found himself on the ground, against someone's body.

"What the hell where you doing ?!" 

He immediately recognized this voice... Oikawa. He had forgot that he was at his house, and let himself daydream. He obviously could've find anything to respond to him. So he stood silent, with a sensation of shame and guilt in his guts.  
Oikawa stood still behind him, he didn't let him go, like if he do, Hinata would immediately jump by the window.

"So... Sorry. I... It happens to me sometimes... It's not a problem." Was all that Hinata could say, after a while where no words were said.

"Not a problem ?! You say that's not a problem that you're sometime trying to kill yourself ?!" Oikawa shouted, angry and confused.

"Uh... It's not that... It's..." Hinata then began to break down."I... Living is painful... There's no day where I'm not thinking of ending my life... It's all I deserve, anyway." He said, while beginning to sobbing, and with a smile across his face.

Oikawa could just stand still, hearing the little decoy quietly sob, in his arms. He was totally shocked by what he just heard. He never believed that Karasuno's sunshine would have those kinds of thoughts. He was paralyzed, not knowing what to do in those types of situations. Then he remembered his childhood : what was his mother doing when he was sad ? Obviously comforting him. Because he could'nt find anything other thing to do, he turned Hinata to face him. He could see his red and tired eyes, and his pale skin. Then he gently put a hand at the back of Hinata's head, and the other on his back, and pushed him into his chest.

"You can cry, chibi-chan. You'll feel better next." He murmured, his head resting on the little decoy's head.  
Then he heard the sobs growing louder, and was doing his best to comfort the little middle blocker. He was gently petting his back, and squeezing it.  
After a while, Oikawa heard the sobs getting softer, then didn't heard anything at all. After a couple of minutes in this position, Oikawa could feel Hinata's warm breathing against his shirt, warming it at each breath.  
He decided to let go of him, for seeing that he finally fell asleep. He looked peaceful, that comforted him a lot. He picked Hinata up, and softly put him back in the bed, and covered him. He was about to leave the room for letting the little boy sleeping, when he remembered that he forgot to do something. He almost forgot to close the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the possible mistakes I made, I did my best to correct all of them, but maybe I missed some ;-;  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story ! Okay it wasn't awesome I know, but I spend a looooot of time writing and rewriting it.  
> I tried my best to make the story minimum credible, but was harder than expected eheh


End file.
